A computing device may perform functions or acts related to digital video effects (DVE). For example, the computing device may, based on user input, design and/or run a DVE. As a result of the computing device running a DVE, the computing device may generate a video stream. As such, the design of a DVE may affect the corresponding generated video stream. In one example, a DVE may be designed such that the computing device generates the corresponding video stream by manipulating an input video stream, such as by scaling video content represented by the input video stream and/or or by overlaying text or other content on the video content. In one example, this may occur in connection with a television-broadcasting system.
Typically, a television-broadcasting system includes a master control system, which serves as a technical hub of the television-broadcasting system and is the final point before a video stream is sent to an air-chain system for broadcast. The master control system may include a computing device known as a stunt switcher that may run a DVE and as a result, may use an input video stream to generate an output a video stream for broadcast.
In the context of a television-broadcasting system, an example DVE may be designed such that the stunt switcher uses an input video stream to generate a video stream by overlaying school-related alerts (e.g., in the form of rotating text or graphics) on a lower-third portion of video content represented by the input video stream. This is a common way in which a media organization affiliated with the television-broadcasting system may provide to its viewers an indication that certain schools may be closed for the day due to bad weather, for instance. Depending on the design of the DVE, the stunt switcher may overlay the school-related alerts for a predetermined duration or until the stunt switcher runs another DVE to “clear” the alerts.